camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Ellwood
Lauren Ellwood is a 15 year-old daughter of Iris and Hunter of Artemis. Her role player is Noahm450. Biography Lauren Peyton Ellwood was born on April 8,1998 to Justin Ellwood and Iris. Iris and Justin met one day at a park and they fell in love with each other and soon had Lauren. A year later Iris had to leave the family and return to Olympus. Justin was very upset but got over it rather quickly and remarried to a lady named Gina. Gina and Justin adopted two girls named Stephanie and Molly. Justin was never really home that much because he had become a famous movie director and was always out in Hollywood filming movies. Gina stayed homed and watched the three girls in their home in New York. Lauren loved her step-mom and her sisters more then anything. One day one of Lauren's sisters, Stephanie was diagnosed with cancer, and at age 9 she died. The family was devastated and Lauren tried to stay strong and helped the family through a very rough time. When Lauren was 14 and starting her first year in highschool she met a boy named Henry who she developed a huge crush on. Henry liked Lauren back and before you knew it they were going out. About 8 months later the doctors told Lauren that she had very bad ADHD and dyslexia. This affected her really badly and she started failing in school. About a week later Henry broke up with Lauren in front of all her friends because of he thought she was so dumb. Lauren told him about her ADHD and dyslexia and everybody laughed at her. She ran out of school tears streaming down her eyes and went to the meadow a couple blocks away from her house where she always went when she wanted to be alone. When she was watching the sun set whiched she loved to do because of all the beautiful colors, Iris appeared to her. She told Lauren that a pack of monsters was near. Iris made a rainbow and told Lauren that the rainbow would lead her to safety and that she would fight off the monsters. Lauren ran as fast as she could all the way to Camp Halfblood where she was claimed by Iris. Early Life Lauren was always curious and optimistic when she was little. She always loved colors and could never choose a favorite because she said that she loved them all. Lauren's dad was usually away sirecting movies so Lauren was usually home with her step-mom and her sisters who were very kind to her. Stephanie, one of Lauren's younger sisters died at age 9 from cancer. The family went through a very tough time and Lauren tried her best to stay brave like Stephanie had been when they told her that she had cancer. The family finally got through the devastation when Lauren started her first year of highschool. Lauren soon developed a huge crush on a guy named Henry Greene and Henry develpoed a crush on Lauren as well. After dating for about 8 months, Lauren discovered she had really bad ADHD and dyslexia and started failing al her subjects in school. Henry was embarressed to be dating somone who was stupid so he broke up with Lauren in front of all of her friends and made a big scene. Lauren's friends made fun of her and called her mean names. She was devastated and hurt so she ran out of school, skipping the rest of her classes. Lauren went to the meadow where she went when she needed to be alone and think. When she was watching all of the pretty colors as the sun was setting, Iris appeared to her telling her that there was a pack of monsters close by. Iris made a rainbow and told Lauren to follow it and that it would lead her to safety. Lauren followed Iris' orders and made it to camp safely and was claimed by Iris soon after she arrived. At camp, Lauren loved being in the Iris cabin with her siblings and she became a pretty good archer, but she never really had any friends. Many boys tried to flirt with her and she rejected them all, not wanting to repeat what happened with Henry. About 6 months later, the Hunters of Artemis came to camp and Lauren decided to join. She gladly swore to never love a boy again and has made many friends with some of the hunters including Kit Sugg, Kendall Solitta and Thalia Grace. Lauren's fatal flaw is her independence. She doesn't want help with anything and believes she can do anything by herself. Appearance Lauren has beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes. She is very pretty and looks like she should be a daughter of Aphrodite. Alliances *Kit Sugg (BFF) *Thalia Grace *Kendall Solitta (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Lauren can make rainbows *Lauren can connect Iris messages *Lauren has free Iris meassaging *Lauren loves all colors *Lauren is optimistic *Lauren is a Hunter of Artemis *Lauren fights with a bow and arrow *Lauren is a excellent archer *Lauren is immortal Gallery Lauren2.jpg peyton-list-jacket-jan-25-2013.jpg Peyton+List+Visits+Empire+State+Building+7CVcSZuXqeDl.jpg peyton-list-jan-26-2013-3.jpg peyton-list-summer-fashion-fun-05.jpg peyton-list-peyton-roi-list-25368902-676-1006.jpg peyton-list-1.jpg Peyton-List-jessie-32489553-932-1222.jpg tumblr_m9kqd0Zw181rclud2o1_1280.jpg peyton-list-necklace-jan-17-2013.jpg retro-hair-makeup-peyton-list-w724.jpg Peyton-ListVital-Statistics-681x1024.jpg peyton-list-pretty-in-pink-photoshoot-06.jpg peyton-list-sisters-nightmare-pics-02.jpg peyton-list-naperville-visit-sept-21.jpg Peyton-List-peyton-list-33986473-1280-857.jpg Tpeyton-list-jjj-portrait-session-08.jpg Lauren3.jpg.jpg Peyton-peyton-r-list-emma-ross-31613548-600-800.jpg 11083-actress-peyton-list-star-of-the-disney-0x375-1.jpg Peytonroilistsublimeblonde.jpg Peyton roi list peyton list instagram ffVVU9hj.sized.jpg Peyton-List.jpg Peyton-list-oct-18-2013.jpg Peyton-peyton-r-list-emma-ross-31447139-566-640.jpg Peyton-list-naperville-visit-sept-15.jpg Peyton-peyton-r-list-emma-ross-32112299-500-486.jpg Peyton list is taking over our Twitter Tues March 12.jpg 319830.jpg Peyton-my-hero-peyton-list-34188294-1307-1332.jpg 70-1366698465.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-08-30-at-1.39.58-PM.png SGG-110816.jpg Peyton-list-twitter-nov-17-2013.jpg stefanie-scott-vs-peyton-list-vs-bella-thorne-vs-zendaya-409296.jpg Lauren4.jpg.jpg Bow_and_arrow.gif|Lauren's bow and arrow yard-rainbow.jpg|Lauren's rainbows that she can make rainbow_s_end_4bd0f3282cc5d.jpg 962472_a5c85c56.jpg D1655fce122c3d73a8c49ff409933577 (3).jpg|Lauren's best friend, Kendall Solitta Kit 8.jpg|Lauren's best friend Kit Sugg Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:Child of Iris Category:Noahm450 Category:Independence Fatal Flaw Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Demigod Category:American Category:Greek Category:Immortal Category:Daughter of Iris